Still Gotta Mean Something
"Still Gotta Mean Something" is the fourteenth episode of the eighth season of AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. It is the one-hundred and thirteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 1, 2018. It was written by Eddie Guzelian and directed by Michael Satrazemis. Plot A Heaps prisoner makes a discovery; Carol searches for someone in the nearby forest; Rick and Morgan find themselves in the company of strangers. Synopsis TBA Other Cast Co-Stars *Kerry Cahill as Dianne *Macsen Lintz as Henry *Nadine Marissa as Nabila *Mike Seal as Gary *James Chen as Kal *Matt Mangum as D.J. *Mark Ashworth as Evan *Brad Ashten as Escape POW #3 *Derek Roberts as Escape POW #4 *Anthony J. Police as Escape POW #9 *Finch Nissen as Escape POW #13 *Wallace Krebs as Escape POW #14 *Neil Hoover as Escape POW #15 *Traci Dinwiddie as Regina Uncredited *Roe Digi as Red Beanie Savior *Gerard Mason as Savior Defector *Joseph Levine as Savior Defector *Matthew Rimmer as Savior POW #3 Deaths *Evan *Jared *At least 7 unnamed Saviors Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Evan. *Last appearance of Jared. *Last appearance of The Scavengers (Flashback) *A flashback reveals that Jadis survived the destruction of The Scavengers in "The Lost and the Plunderers" by faking her own death, successfully tricking the Saviors. *Tara Chambler is revealed to be clean of the walker infection, suggesting that Dwight shot her with a clean arrow, especially as she was the only one injured who did not get sick. As a result, she lets go of her vendetta against Dwight, recognizing that he very likely saved her life and probably couldn't warn them ahead of time of the attack. *The title is a reference to Rick's line to the Saviors when giving them his word: "there's not a lot that means much these days, but a man's word, that's gotta mean something, right?" *This episode references previous events. **The annihilation of The Scavengers that happened in "The Lost and the Plunderers" is seen in a flashback. **Michonne references the loss of her family and mentions Andrea, one of the original survivors of the Atlanta Survivor Camp. **Morgan Jones saving Carol Peletier's life from Roman. **Rick Grimes reminding Morgan that he knows him in order to prevent the latter from killing him is a callback to when he did the same thing in "Clear". **Jared brings up Morgan strangling Richard in "Bury Me Here." **Rick reminds Morgan of how they first met back in "Days Gone Bye". **Jared's death is very reminiscent of Jimmy's, T-Dog's, Noah's and David's deaths in the fact that all are eaten alive by walkers by a door/fence while another character(s) is able to escape and live. **Henry hiding behind the tree roots in a creek bed from walkers is similar to what Sophia Peletier did in "What Lies Ahead" before her disappearance. **Carol mentions Sophia Peletier and her loss to Ezekiel. **Morgan tells Henry "Don't ever be sorry" just like he told Carl Grimes after he had shot him back in "Clear". *This episode is 75 minutes long, with commercials, according to AMC's schedule. **It is the eleventh extended episode this season and the twenty-ninth overall. *This episode marks Christian Serratos's 50th appearance on the show. Goofs/Errors TBA Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 8